Talk:Gems/@comment-5126439-20120821024341
Kingdoms of Camelot is a web based strategy game you can play if you have a Facebook account. Players build up resources, research technologies, train troops and fight for control of the game map. Players can use their Facebook friends as heroes to help lead their armies into battle. Review Kingdoms of Camelot is similar to games such as Evony, another popular web based browser strategy game. Players start with a basic town which they can fill up with cottages for population, barracks, stables, and other buildings. Defensive walls can be built to allow for greater protection. Resource gathering is a big part of Kingdoms of Camelot which is done outside of the town using resource plots. Each level of the plot will give more resources for the player. Players collect food, wood, stone and iron that is used to build buildings, train troops and upgrade technologies for advancement. Gold is another resource that is used a lot but it's main purpose is to allow for new technologies and upgrades via the alchemist building. New players have a few days grace before they can be attacked so it is advisable to build up your resource production and trains some troops during this time. Players have access to different medieval troops such as pikemen, basic infantry, swordsmen, archers, and cavalry. Each troop will take resources t build as well as technology upgrades via the alchemist building. Players need enough population for troops so cottages should also be further enhanced during the grace period. By upgrading the town center players can house more troops and have more population available for mining. Once players have knights hall they can hire their Facebook friends as knights which can help to govern their towns as well as lead armies into battle. Your knights will require 20 gold hourly to keep them employed. When you upgrade the knights hall the experience of your knights will increase. You can't conduct battles without Facebook friends so this makes the game limiting for those who don't have any friends currently on Facebook. You can also create your own alliance or join an existing one if you want. You can only build one town at a time and one technology and each will take real life time to complete. Once completed your troops will consume food too so you need an ample continuous supply of food. Quests are also available in the game that consist of constructing buildings, leveling and acquiring different resources and troop types, the quests are not complicated or very exciting. On the game map you can get extra cities as well as attack other players, barbarians or empty areas of production bonuses. Conclusion Kingdoms of Camelot is a fun Facebook game but doesn't offer anything new in terms of browser strategy game action. You will need Facebook friends as knights to help you with the game if you want to advance at all in the game. The fact that you need Facebook friends makes the game very limiting for those who ant a more solo game style approach - cheap gems for kingdoms of camelot